Conventional phosphate materials (e.g., LiFePO4, LiMnPO4) are structurally stable materials that do not exhibit decomposition of the material when charged to high voltages (e.g., higher than 4.5V). The structure stability is also reflected by the fact that very small or no exothermic reactions are observed when heated to high temperatures without the presence of lithium residing in the structure. However, the phosphate materials do exhibit smaller theoretical capacity (around 170 mAh/g) and lower electrical conductivity. As a result, conventional phosphate material is restrictive or picky on the synthesis conditions and electrode preparation methods for lithium ion battery applications.